Elevator Love
by ShortyCM
Summary: Chandler and Monica meet in an Elevator: I love these so I just decided I'd write one myself! My first fic...don't be too harsh! R&R Thanks guys
1. Elevator Love Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane blah blah blah... Here comes the fun!  
  
This is just a side thing I wrote. It doesn't take place in any season, and Chandler and Monica do not know each other at all. Neither do they have any connections such as Chandler being best friends with Ross.  
  
Chandler woke up at 7 to go to work. It was a cloudy day in the city, and he really didn't feel like getting up. As he slowly got out of bed, took a shower, put his clothes on, and gelled back his hair, he became depressed. He had been living a lone ever since he moved out of his mom's house, and that was almost fifteen years ago. He was just about ready to give up on finding his soulmate all together. All the women he went out with were completely ignorant as to how much he cared about them, and cheated on him like there was no tomorrow. Chandler plopped on the bed all prepared to type the numbers in at work, and then all of a sudden decided to call in sick.  
  
Monica woke up and stepped out of bed. She took a shower and slipper her work clothes on walking into the kitchen, when she suddenly stopped in front of the bathroom mirror to look at herself, and reminisce over the past few months. She had no love life, and hadn't had one since she last broke up with Richard. But she was over him. He was just some big old tree she cared nothing for. Although, sometimes she thought about going back to him just for the hec of it, since she was so desperate. She thought she would never find someone to love, someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Someone that wouldn't even have to tell her that everything was okay because the only thing she cried about was her marital situation. She dropped her head in depression, looking at the proffessional suit she was wearing. "You know what? Screw it," she told herself, and called in sick for work.  
  
Chandler changed into sweats and jumbled up his hair. Today was going to be a day where he could concentrate on making himself happy. It's not every day you can just call in sick for work. Okay fine, it was every day, but it just happened to be the day he chose to. He plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, watching the news. For a about an hour he sat there listening to how the world was falling apart. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he jumped at the rememberance of how fun the day was supposed to be. He rubbed his eyes and got off the couch. He ran to the coat rack, got his coat on, and walked out the door to get some coffee.  
  
Monica decided to change into her sweats and go out for a sip of cappucino to wake her up. It had been a long morning already. She walked into the elevator in her apartment building. She thought she was the only one so she started humming her favorite song: the way you look tonight. Her humming got louder and eventually she was singing her heart out. She didn't know what had gotten into her! When she saw this gorgeous guy standing next to her, she nearly turned purple with embarrassment. Then she looked at him again. His gorgeous blue eyes blew a hole right through her. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was cutely shaggy and sticking up a little in the back. His skin was so clear and looked really soft! "I've gotta try his moisterizer" she thought. He was incredibly hot! When she thought she couldn't be more amazed, he smiled. It warmed her heart. "It's okay" he said. "I'm used to it. I do it all the time!" Monica blushed again, and laughed. "Oh really? To what song?"   
"Hmmm, usually Love Shack or some other 80's junk I listened to when I was a kid. Want a sample?" He thought she was incredibly beautiful. Her black hair and icey blue eyes, and light smile brightened his day. No Chandler, what are you doing? Stop now before you completely embarrass yourself! Oop, too late.  
"Sure!" she said, half giggling.  
"Okay, hold on, let me just get my first note ready... Alright here it comes..." He howled Love Shack in hilariously out of note singing. You couldn't even really call it singing. Monica bawled over in laughter. She almost fell to the ground of the elevator, when all of a sudden the lights went off. Both Monica and Chandler heard the sound of the heating shutting off. The power had gone out! The elevator started shaking and rocking back and forth. It felt like an earthquake. Chandler and Monica were sent flying to the ground, and she held onto his arm as the last rocks stopped. When it finished entirely, they both got up, out of breath. "Are you okay?" Chandler asked.   
"Yeah I'm fine, luckily. You?"  
"Oh yeah. I'm dandy," he said, brushing off his sleeves acting like a big shot. She let out a small giggle.  
"Well, it looks like we're gonna be stuck in here for a while," Chandler said.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my gosh, I don't even know your name!"  
"It's Monica, Monica Gellar."  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Monica. I'm Chandler."  
"Hello Chandler."  
"So what do you wanna do? Sit and stare, play a game, climb out the roof?"   
He has a wonderful sense of humor Monica thought.  
"Sure, let's play a game."  
"Like what?"  
"Um....... I don't know!"  
"Okay, fine I'll pick. Twenty questions. You go first!"  
"'Kay, I've got it!"  
Monica and Chandler played Twenty Questions like it was going out of style. Chandler thought of the funniest ones, and sent Monica to laughing hysterically. Before they knew it, an hour had gone by.  
"Okay, I'm all twenty questioned-out!" Chandler said.  
Monica sighed, exhausted and hungry, and lay down on the floor smiling. "Me too." Chandler scooted over and sat down next to her.  
"So what do we do now?"  
"I don't know, but I do know that I am in a very talky mood. Let's talk! Tell me about yourself, Chandler." She didn't know why, but she felt very comfortable talking to him.  
"Okay well, my name is Chandler Bing, and my dad runs a gay theatre in Vegas."  
Monica sat up laughing hysterically.  
"What? It's true!" She stopped.  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah." Monica lay down again and started giggling.  
"Fine! Make fun of me! See what I care!" He was smiling. "No but seriously, I work as a data processor during the day, and my parents are really weird, oh! And I find a special pleasure in making fun of people."  
"I can see that," she said.  
"So how about you, Monica?"  
"Well, I'm a business woman, and it's really boring. I hate it! I just do it to get the good salary. My dream is to become a chef, because I love cooking."  
"Really? I love cooking too!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah! My ultimate favorite: Mac n' cheese with cut up hot dogs!"   
"Oh haha," she said sarcastically.  
"That's cool though, that you have a dream. I wish I could have one. Sometimes I feel like my life is going no where." She could feel him getting serious, as he gazed into the ceiling of the elevator.  
They continued to talk and open themselves up to the other. They talked about everything from their favorite candy to their personal love lives. Five hours had passed and the power still hadn't turned on, although to Monica and Chandler only a second had passed.  
Monica lifted herself up and sat on the ground. She groaned. "Ughhhh, I am so damn hungry!"  
"Not as hungry as me," Chandler said. They both heard Chandler's stomach grumble and fell on the floor laughing. They quickly picked their heads up to look at each other, and then fell to the floor laughing again. Pretty soon it turned into an uproarious laughter from the both of them, rolling on the floor giggling. All of a sudden Chandler found Monica rolling on top of him, looking into his eyes. She hadn't meant to, and here they were just gazing at the other. God, those eyes! Monica thought. Chandler thought the same for her. They layed there in that position for what seemed like an eternity before Chandler leaned in and slightly brushed her lips. It was supposed to feel like a feather of a kiss, but to both of them, it was so much more. This time it was Monica who initiated the kiss. As soon as he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him again. Chandler was slightly surprised, but pretty soon he was kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waste as they shared in a passionate embrace. Chandler moved his hands to her back, while she slid hers into his hair, that messy ruffle. They stuck their tongues in each other's mouths, as Monica rolled even more onto Chandler. She let out a soft moan which made him cling to her even more. He started to reach around and take off her bra, and she started unbuttoning his pants. They pulled a part and smiled lovingly into each other's eyes. Maybe they had found their soulmate after all! They started making out hungrily once more, and then all of a sudden the power came on. They were too tied up in each other to notice however, and when the elevator made its way up to their designated floor, Chandler was kissing Monica's neck. She had her head flung back, enjoying his soft pecks. When the door opened, there was a group of people waiting outside the elevator, staring at them in shock...  
  
Review please! I need opinions, this is my first fan fic so play easy! Thanks guys! Oh, and Mondler forever! (If these reviews go well, I'm writing a sequel)  



	2. Elevator Love Part II

In an utter state of embarrassment, Chandler and Monica gathered themselves up and ran out of the elevator together. Eventually when they were out of the apartment (and out of breath) they both dropped to their knees to regain their energy. Neither one knew what to make of what they just did, and they both felt very uncomfortable.   
Monica lifted her face at the exact time as Chandler. They were looking into each other, and before they knew it they were standing up making out again. The people walking by on the sidewalk were staring at them, and they knew it but didn't care. Slowly they walked towards the door of the apartment again, opening the door while stumbling in. They stopped for a second to get in the elevator because they didn't want the incident to happen again. When they were out of the elevator on Monica's apartment floor, they ran through the hall and into her apartment. Chandler noticed it was very beautiful, and unusually clean and tidy. Monica slowly walked up to him looking up at him, and then wrapped herself around him. Chandler sat on the couch as she sat on his lap kissing him, and him kissing back. After fifteen minutes of them kissing, Chandler carried her into the bedroom. (Porn freaks, use your imagination!)  
  
The next morning Chandler woke up to find himself in Monica's bed. He remembered what happened the night before and smiled. He yawned and looked at her with extreme love in his eyes. Even though he had only known her for a day, he could already tell he was falling for her. She was rolled over with her closed eyes toward him. He stared at her for a while and then touched her face, waking her up. Her first instinct was to kiss him, and when she was really awake she put her hands to his face and gave him a long, hard smooch. They would be spending the day together.  
"Hey, what do you say we go to Central Perk?" Chandler suggested, as he buttoned his pants.  
"Sounds good to me!" Monica said, putting her hair up in a high pony tail. When they were done getting dressed, they linked arms and headed out of the apartment building.  
"I'd like a tall Chocolate Cappucino with extra foam," Chandler said.  
"Wow! That sound good! I'll have the same," she said.  
As soon as the waiter left, they started talking.  
"So, where does this leave us?" Chandler asked.  
"Well, I was hoping we could go out," answered Monica.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"So is this Friday good for you, maybe at...6:30?"  
"I'm free."  
  
Monica fidgeted with the zipper on her red dress. It was 6:24, she didn't have much time. Finally it zipped, and she grabbed her purse and headed out the door to Valentino's, the place Chandler made them reservations at. She was extremely nervous for their first date, because she really liked him; maybe even falling for him, and she didn't want to screw it up.  
Chandler checked his watch. It said 6:23 and he was all ready to go! Cologn, check! Suit, check! Hair gelled, check! Glasses, check! (He wanted to be able to see her.) Condoms, hmmm.... Was he going to need those? It was a first date; he didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of her. But then again they had already done it. He grabbed one just incase.  
  
When Monica arrived there, Chandler was waiting for her. She smiled at him, and they kissed lightly. They had to be careful not to make another scene, and not to get too close. "You look beautiful," Chandler said.  
"Well same to you, gorgeous." Chandler blushed.  
The waiter sat them down, and they had a very lovely dinner. They talked about what they hadn't talked about in the elevator.   
"Well, I have a brother named Ross and he's really overprotective of me, so one of these days you'll have to meet him. Don't worry, he'll love you (just like I do, she thought.)" Chandler didn't say anything; he just had a blank expression on his face, staring at her.  
"Chandler? Chandler......CHANDLER!?"  
"Huh?" He snapped out of it.  
"I just told you everything about my family and friends, and you weren't listening?"  
"Oh sorry, it's just I couldn't stop staring at you. You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen."  
Wow, Monica thought. That did it! She couldn't resist him anymore. She was the one with the pretty eyes? He should look in the mirror more often she said to herself. She kissed him and took his breath away. They went back to the apartment and had fun...  
  
Chandler and Monica spent the next days together when they didn't have work. They became closer and closer every minute. They knew they were falling for each other. They found themselves getting happier and were no longer depressed at all.  
  
One night after three weeks of them being together, they were taking a romantic stroll in the park. They sat down on the bench to rest, sitting closely together. Monica was shivering so Chandler took his coat and draped it over both of them, and then wrapped his arm around her back. She rested her head on his shoulder as they lightly rocked back and forth, cuddling. There was nothing better than this moment. They wanted to stay there forever.   
"Monica?" Chandler said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
  
Reviews! Don't worry, there'll be a sequel if you like this one!   



	3. Elevator Love Part III

Monica was in shock. He loved her? They had only been together for three weeks and he loved her? All the times they had spent together for not even a month yet, Chandler was falling in love with her? CHANDLER...LOVED...HER? No! She wasn't in shock from his love, she was shocked because she knew she was falling in love with him too. And that could never happen. Something as great as love could never happen to someone like her. Just as she was about to faint, the words came out of her mouth almost instantly and automatically. They had been in the front of her brain for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I love you too, Chandler."  
  
They inched closer for a deep kiss, as Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck. They sat there huddled together kissing for a half and hour before it started to get even colder and they pulled a part shivering. The coat wasn't keeping them warm anymore, so Chandler said, "Wanna go home?"  
"Yeah."  
Chandler got up and yawned and stretched. Monica was still sitting on the bench holding her arms out motioning for him to pull her up, but instead he took her in his arms and carried her back to his apartment. When they arrived, he took her in the bedroom and lay her on the bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't want to touch her; she looked so peaceful lying there, with her eyes closed. He watched her sleep for five minutes and finally the temptation took over. Slowly he bent down over her and gave her a light kiss on the mouth. She immediately woke up and saw who was standing over her. She gave a huge mischeivous smile and grabbed him, pulling him down to the bed. She kissed him hard on the mouth, and he kissed her back. He rolled on top of her as she pulled off his shirt and he gave her light kisses on her forehead. (Everything fades to black as you can make happen what ever you want to. )  
  
The next morning it was Saturday. Perfect timing! They could spend the whole day together, doing whatever they wanted. They were both on the right side of the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Chandler woke Monica up with a light stroke of her hair and she rolled over sharply to look at the clock. She gasped.   
"No, it's okay Mon. It's Saturday.."She let out a sigh.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it, I totally forgot!"  
"It's okay sweetie, we'll be able to spend the whole day together. This will be great! What do you want to do?"  
"Hmmmm, I think I have something in mind..." She rolled over and him and they started kissing passionately.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking, since we've gone out, we haven't gone to any parties whatsoever," Chandler said with inquisite thought.  
"Oh hey, you know what you're right! And you know why? Because I HATE parties!"  
"Oh c'mon Mon, it'll be fun! Just you and me and bunch of 21 year olds at a club. We'll drown some drinks, throw up in the bathroom, and walk back to the apartment and make out."  
Monica let out a small giggle. "Y'know, that really sounds great, but I have a life!"  
"No I'm dead serious! C'mon, just for me? PLEEASE?" Chandler made his puppy dog face, that he knew Monica couldn't resist.  
"Okay... FINE! You are so lucky Mr. Bing... Do you know how lucky you are to have a girlfriend like me?"  
"Hmm... pretty lucky." Chandler's face was smiling, but then suddenly turned into a deep frowning gaze. Monica's did too, and soon once again they had their hands all over each other. It seemed like each day they got a little more of each other, and they couldn't take their hands off the other.  
The love they were sharing was too strong to let anything take it away from them. It was absolutely amazing to both of them that they had fallen in love in less than a month. They felt incredibly grateful to have each other by their side. They kissed in happiness, Monica resenting the day of the party...  
  
Okay, I know nothing much happened and it took a really long time to get started because I went on vacation to Arizona, but I'm back and I hope you're enjoying. Review and I'll keep writing! Love you guys  
  
  
  
  



	4. Elevator Love Part IV

The day of the party, Chandler and Monica decided to do something a little fun. They decided Monica would pack up all their party-preparing stuff in a bag and bring it to Chandler's apartment so they could spend the whole day and get ready together.   
Monica was standing outside Chandler's door with a huge suitcase stuffed with all kinds of things. She knocked, and heard a faint reply. "Coming, honey!" Chandler opened the door and she smiled when she saw his eyes looking straight at her. Then they looked down at her bag.  
"Woah! What's in here?"  
"Well, I thought we'd play some games and stuff before we head down to the party. By the way, where is the party?"  
"What a great idea! Hey, I guess we think a like. I thought maybe we could also go to an amusement park! The party is at Buster's Late Night Club." Monica laughed.  
"Okay, but I'm warning ya, I'm not so tolerant to loud noises and we may have to leave in two minutes."  
"Oh, 'cmon! Stop making excuses! We'll have fun!" They stood outside the hall for another five seconds.  
"So, what are you waiting for? Invite me in!"  
"Oh okay, yeah sorry." Chandler forced a giggle.  
  
When they were both in the apartment, Chandler took Monica's stuff and lay it down on the floor. "Okay, now what should we do first...." He asked.  
"Let me think... There's nothing really to do," Monica said with a weird smile on her face. Chandler flashed her the same smile as he wrapped his arms around her.   
"No, silly!" she said. "We're saving that for later, remember?" Chandler frowned.  
"Oh yes, of course."  
"So I thought that maybe we could watch a little TV."  
"Okay!" Chandler sat on the couch and Monica sat next to him.   
"Okay, so let's see what's on Pay Per View. Hmmm... Bounce, 3,000 Miles to Graceland..."  
"Ooh! Let's watch that!" Monica said. "I love that movie!"  
"No way! What a piece of crap!"   
"Okay fine! Oh, how about Scream?"  
"I hate scary movies."  
"Do I feel you getting picky, Mr. Bing?"  
"Yes."  
"Whatever! Hey, what happened to Bounce? I've never seen that!"  
"Sounds good to me. No violence, a romantic comedy, decent rating, anything like that will win me over!"  
"You are such a girl."   
"Hey! I am NOT a girl! I'm just sensitive, that's all."  
Monica laughed. "Okay. You win. Let's watch!"  
It turned out the movie was really sad. Every second Monica inched closer to Chandler. By the middle of the movie, there was no room between them, Chandler had his arm over her shoulder and her head was resting on his shoulder. They were crying on each other.  
When the movie finally finished, their tears were dried. They smiled at each other and kissed lightly on the lips. Monica pushed herself up off the couch and stretched.   
"I braught Twister," she said. "Let's play!"  
  
Chandler and Monica played Twister and got caught up in each other, even if it was only a game for more than two people. They played without a spinner.  
"Okay, I get first call," said Monica. "Right foot on red." So far they were fine. "Now you go."  
"Okay, um... left hand on red." Now they started laughing; there were only so many red places and they were crouched with their faces closely facing each other.  
"Left foot on green!" Green was far away from red and Chandler ended up reaching over Monica.  
"Oh god!!" Monica screamed. "I can't do this!" She was about to laugh. She couldn't handle the pressure of Chandler hanging over her. "Okay okay, left foot on yellow." This made things worse. Chandler was still over Monica and he was all twisted up in an opposite direction. He couldn't take it anymore! He fell on Monica and they both ended up on the ground laughing hysterically. They didn't even realize that Chandler was on top of Monica, they just kept laughing. Then when they realized, they quickly moved.  
"We can't do this," Chandler said.  
"No... we're saving up..." Monica said. They were frowning and looking away from each other.  
"Y'know, I was thinking that maybe, we could, y'know, screw that plan?"  
"OKAY!"   
"Okay!"  
Chandler closed the gap between them and wrapped his hands around her waste. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips locked.  
  
That night was the party. When they entered the room, it was filled with people club dancing and rainbow lights were the only things lighting up the room. Chandler sat them down at a table for two, and took Monica's hand in his. The band started to play a slow song, so Chandler took Monica out on the dance floor and they danced holding each other close.  
  
U2- STUCK IN A MOMENT  
  
I'm not afraid  
Of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
That I haven't already heard  
  
I'm just trying to find  
A decent melody  
A song that I can sing  
In my own company  
  
I never thought you were a fool  
But darling look at you  
You gotta stand up straight  
Carry your own weight  
These tears are going nowhere baby  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it  
  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
  
I will not forsake  
The colors that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing  
  
I am still enchanted  
By the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see  
  
And you are such a fool  
To worry like you do  
I know it's tough  
And you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now  
My, oh my  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
  
Oh love, look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
  
I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep  
  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
  
And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if our way should falter  
Along the stony pass  
  
And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along this stony pass  
  
It's just a moment  
This time will pass  
  
"I love you," Monica said.  
"Me too," Chandler said, teasing her. When the song ended, they, of course, didn't want stop dancing. They were stuck in a moment they couldn't get out of. As Monica lifted up her head, Chandler leaned in quickly in the spur of the second and kissed her. For a second she was shocked, but when she realized what he was doing, she kissed back. The song ended, and they were still kissing. She moved her hands to his neck and started massaging his shoulders from the front while kissing him, as he held her close. As things started to heat up, songs changed and yet they didn't notice. Throughout the whole night they were kissing, failing to notice the people around them staring intentely. At midnight, Monica reluctantly pulled apart. They ended up smiling at each other for about a minute before speaking. "Let's go back to your apartment," Monica said.  
  
Sorry, I want to stop it there for now. I'm really tired! Review please :)  
  



End file.
